Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.1 \times -\dfrac{2}{8} \times -0.875 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.1 = \dfrac{1}{10} $ $ -\dfrac{2}{8} = -\dfrac{1}{4} $ $ -0.875 = -\dfrac{87.5}{100} = -\dfrac{7}{8} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{7}{8}} = \dfrac{1 \times -1 \times -7} {10 \times 4 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{7}{8}} = \dfrac{7}{320} $